


All Fall Down

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, War, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Security.  That was what the wall was supposed to bring, when in reality it is nothing more than a symbol of fear.  The government is in control, they decide whether or not a mutant is useful enough to live or die.  The terrorist group The Brotherhood keeps reminding the public that mutants are not to be messed with.  In a world filled with chaos, genetics Professor Charles Xavier wants nothing more than to continue on with his life spent teaching and hiding his ability.  Everything changes the night he is out past curfew…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get an idea in my head that I just have to turn into a fanfic, this is one of those ideas that I could not ignore. This fic will have themes from V for Vendetta (though it is not a cross over), and therefore the rating and warnings may change, as I do not know at this point in time how graphic it will get. I’d rather be safe than sorry when it comes to the rating. Just to let you all know since this is technically AU there may be differences with characters and the setting of the fanfic from the movie to try and make it more fitting into the plot of the fanfic. So if things seem different that’s why. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

_The wall existed since before the Troubles had started. The wall was the symbol, the ultimate representation of the differences between them and us. They are the normal people, the humans, those who are considered to be superior. Then there are us, the mutants. We have abilities, we can do things that the humans can only dream of, which is why they fear us. They hate us._

_Everyone remembers the horrors of the past, remember what the Nazis did to the people of Europe who were different. Apparently, they learned the wrong message. They have singled out the mutants, round them up and lock them away beyond the wall. I've seen people; my students go beyond the wall never to be seen again. Once you go there, you cannot go back. It is a symbol of fear, every parent fears their child is a mutant, and you can only keep your child hidden for so long. The Scanners will find you, they always do._

_You can't escape them. You cannot run away. There is us and there is them. But times are changing; I've seen the changes happen. It wasn't always this way. The wall used to just be there. Now there is nothing but fear on the streets, people are afraid of the government. I know I am. But what can I do? I'm a professor. I say what they want me to. Yet in my heart, I know something must change if the world is to avoid another world war…_

It was the end to another long and stressful day as far as Charles was concerned. The weather had been horrible, rainy and cold. While his students normally did not want to be in class because of the nice weather, that day it had been because there had been a paper due. But the day was over, and he sat in his office, going over the first batch of papers, occasionally scribbling notes on it the pages, either of praise or disapproval.

The news drawled on in the background, the reporter talking to the masses about some new threat from the undesirables. Another attack by the mutants, more people had been killed. As the reporter continued on, speaking to him from the small television set in his office, it was normally the only way he would be able to know what was going on in the world. Or at least, what the government wanted them to know. It was always a message of fear and hate.

As he packed his briefcase a sigh passed over his lips. The thought of having to sprint home in the cold night air was not something that was appealing to him. Yet it was that or risk being caught out after curfew. He had to get going. The Scanners would be starting the minute after curfew began. If he was caught outside…

He did not want to think about it.

His footsteps echoed through the silent halls of the university, the corridors deserted, not a soul in sight. In the distance he could hear the bell ringing, and he cursed under his breath. The clock went off every fifteen minutes. Charles glanced down at his watch. 10:30. He cursed. Curfew had started.

There was only one chance for him to get back home in once piece. He closed his eyes, staying within the safety of the university walls for a moment. He let his mind reach out, search, check the area for the Scanners, for members of the UHF, United Human Force. Oh he prayed it would work, he had heard rumors of new gear that could block a telepath's ability. He had gone so long undetected he did not want to be caught now.

Nothing. Not a soul within his reach.

Charles took a breath before he left the university, closing the door as quietly as he could so not to draw unwanted attention, grateful that the rain had stopped. He made his way back home, his gaze fixed upon the ground in front of him, doing his best to move quickly and quietly through the streets. His heart pounded in his chest, hard and fast, so loud Charles was sure it alone could attract the attention that he was so desperately trying to avoid.

He was almost home, when he ran head long into something in front of him. He fell back onto the ground, pain shooting through his arm, briefcase clanging against the pavement. His eyes stared up into the face of the uniformed man in front of him. "I'm sorry sir I was not watching where I was going," he said quickly, getting back to his feet. "I was on my way home, I wanted to get there before curfew…"

"You failed at that. Curfew started already. What are you doing out here so late?" the man asked holding out his hand for the identification card everyone in the city carried.

"On my way home from work. I'm a professor of genetics at the university…" He answered feeling like an obedient show dog, putting on a performance. He placed the card in the man's hand, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

The sound of footsteps, there was more than one of them. "Well Professor Xavier. Tonight is not your lucky night."

_No…_

"Hold out your arm, we need to check you."

"My card holds all my information," he said quickly. "I've been scanned before. I'm no mutant."

The man grabbed Charles's arm. "Now what makes you think that I care about that?" The man looked towards one of the others. "You there, hold him while I get the Scanners."

The other men took hold of him, Charles struggling in their grip. The man, his attacker turned to leave and froze.

"Sir? Something wrong?"

"I can't move."

"What do you-"

"I can't move you idiots! Kill him. It has got to be him."

Charles was thrown to the ground, looking up into the barrel of a gun. He shut his eyes tight, heard the gunshot and then…nothing. There was nothing. No pain, no nothing.

"The fuck is going on?" A second shot, a third, a fourth.

Charles opened his eyes, and stared at the four bullets hovering right in front of his face, frozen in mid air. The others were shouting, confused, stunned, and not paying attention to anything other than their malfunctioning weapons.

A figure, a man stepped from the ally, dressed in some sort of uniform with a helmet under his arm, not one Charles recognized, and stood there. He should have cried out, should have warned the soldiers but inside, he sat there staring at the man.

_Do not be afraid. I am here to help._

Charles should ignore his words, but for some reason, his body relaxed, and all he did was watch.

The new comer, the mutant, as Charles concluded he had to be, raised his hand, and the bullets went flying into the men standing into the ally. They had no time to respond. One moment they were standing there alive, the next they were dead, blood seeping from their wounds onto the ground.

"Are you all right?" the mutant asked holding out his hand to Charles.

He didn't take it standing up on his own. "I'm fine." He watched the man's hand recoil and rest on the top of the helmet. "Who are you?"

For a moment the man said nothing before he lifted his gaze to look into Charles's eyes. "You tell me."

His fingers shook as he brought them up to rest on his temple, focusing. Images flashed through his mind. A child and his parents at a camp, the gate bending, the child's hand outstretched. The picture changed. A man standing there in front of a group of others, the symbol that he knew all to well. The terrorist group. The Brotherhood.

"We are the future Professor Xavier. These humans think they are better than us. I do what I can to keep us safe. They beat us. They kill us. What more can I do than fight back and show them that they cannot control us. We are the creatures they were taught to fear as children. Why not be those they fear? Give them what they asked for. I am the leader, the fighter, and the hero that the mutants need. I had another name once one my mother gave me. But you my dear professor." The man put the helmet back on his head. "You can call me Magneto."


	2. Chapter 2

"They have every right to fear us, never forget that Charles Xavier, because they won't. They would see you hang before accepting you for what you are." The words hung heavy in the night air, on the streets below, in the center of town was the execution platform. It was something that looked like it had been plucked out of one of the history textbooks and placed in modern times. "See that there? You know what it is, you've probably even watched your brethren swing by their necks from that very spot."

Unconsciously, his fingers brushed against his neck his eyes fixed on the platform below. "We have no choice, the government."

"The government is nothing but a corrupt system that needs to be demolished. The time of the humans is over Charles." Magneto lifted his hand and the platform started to creek. "Whose side are you on?" As he watched, small bits of metal flew away from the platform, the thing falling with a crash into a pile of broken bits of wood. The streets erupted into chaos; the Scanners and police swarmed the area, looking around for what had caused the collapse of the execution platform, only to be surrounded by what Charles could only assume to be mutants. It was a battle, a blood bath.

Panic filled him; fear took over the rational part of his brain. He couldn't watch and Charles did the only thing he could think of.

He fled.

The alarm blared in the background, the neon numbers on the clock reading it was 6:00 A.M. His eyes stared blankly at the numbers as the alarm switched to the radio, a man's voice ranting about the uncalled for attack on the humans last night by the terrorists. The police had been destroyed, few survivors on the human side and one captive mutant.

He sat up and stared at the wall across from him. His mind was still reeling from the events of the previous night, how the leader of The Brotherhood had saved him, how he had watched the start of the attack, and how he had fled without looking back. But he was jerked from his thoughts when the phone rang. Charles snatched it off the cradle, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he answered, "hello?"

"Is this Charles Xavier, the genetics professor?"

"It is," he replied, stifling a yawn. "Who is this?"

"This is Sebastian Shaw."

Charles felt his blood run cold. "What can I do for you Mr. Shaw?"

"You can report to the detention center." His heart was pounding hard in his chest. "We require your assistance. You will be briefed upon your arrival."

_It's about the mutant captive Professor._ The sound of another voice in his head, a female voice, nearly made Charles jump out of his skin. But he had to focus.

"Tell no one you are coming, we will have a car waiting for you outside your building in ten minutes."

_They need you to examine him, see if there is a way to create a cure._

"I have classes…It will take me more than ten minutes to find-"

"That has been taken care of. Do not keep us waiting Xavier. Your government and country need you." The line disconnected.

Ten minutes…he had ten minutes to get ready, but first... He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. _Who are you?_

_We have a mutual friend._ The image of Magneto appeared in his mind. _Make sure nothing happens to the mutant. We will be coming for him in a few days time. Just keep him alive Professor._

_Wait I don't understand how can I-_

_Hear me? You know the answer. Did you really think you were the only telepath working within the Wall?_ A pause. _Good luck Professor._

Silence filled his mind, the only sound in the apartment coming from his radio. His gaze turned to it as he turned it off, rushing to get into a pair of clean clothes and down a cup of tea. Ten minutes later he was standing outside his apartment, his briefcase in hand, coat wrapped tightly around him.

The black car pulled to a stop in front of him, and a man got out, holding the door open for Charles. He muttered a quick thank you as he slid into the car beside an official looking man. Across from him was a man dressed in military uniform, probably an officer from the look of him, but Charles couldn't be sure.

"Identification card."

Charles held it out to the military man who examined it, handing it back once he was satisfied with it.

The car began to move, the ride went by slowly in silence. Charles held his briefcase in his lap, eyes fixed on the ground. He wanted to know more, but he was far too cautious to actually try anything.

"This way professor," the military man said getting out of the car when it had come to a halt.

The detention center was exactly like what he had seen on TV, a fortress. The whole compound was surrounded by a huge fence, built to withstand any attack, and made entirely out of cement. No metal anywhere in sight. Guess the government did know about the leader The Brotherhood's ability.

There was military personal everywhere he looked as he was escorted by the suited man and the military officer into the gray building and right to the security check. One full body scan, a check of his ID card and an x-ray of himself and his briefcase later, he was through security and being led towards an elevator.

As he stepped out onto the landing he had to force back the urge to gasp. The hall was lined with cells, each one made entirely of plastic, and behind the clear door a mutant. He was lead down the hall, his eyes darting from cell to cell.

"Professor!" Charles jumped as someone slammed against the cell, and he turned to stare into the eyes of one of his former students, a boy by the name of Bobby Drake. There was a look of fear in his eyes, a pleading look, begging him to help. But he couldn't. Charles looked away, trying not to listen to the sound of Bobby calling out his name.

"Do you know that one?" the military officer asked.

"A former student," Charles muttered.

" _We have a warrant for the arrest of Robert 'Bobby' Drake. He has been accused of being a mutant." Bobby stared at the men with wide eyes as they made their way towards him. He tried to run knocking over his desk and chair in the process, but he couldn't get away. He was trapped._

" _Professor! Professor please help me!"_

"Better off without him, he's just mutant scum. The prisoner is in here." The military man pushed open the door beyond which lay a laboratory, state of the art. Computers, beakers, machinery that he had not seen since he had been in graduate school at Oxford. It was beyond impressive.

There in the far corner, in a cage was a creature covered in blue fur, pacing back and forth like a trapped animal that had to be the mutant. A beast.

"Ms. Silverfox we leave him in your capable hands."

The door closed, and Charles held his breath as his eyes met the eyes of the dark haired woman standing by the creature's cage. She took a step towards him, her hand outstretched. "Hello Professor, I'm Kayla Silverfox. It is nice to finally meet you."

He took her hand, shaking it and nearly froze his eyes going wide. He had not meant to but he knew, he knew her secret the second their hands had touched. She was one of them. He pulled back his hand and looked towards the blue creature. "Is this the captive?"

Ms. Silverfox studied him for a moment before nodding. "This is him, M626. An operative for The Brotherhood." Her voice sounded strangely familiar and it bothered him. "His mutation has transformed his entire body from human to something like an animals. He can still speak, but do not pay attention to anything he says. He is nothing more than an animal. A lab rat."

The creature looked at him with frightened eyes, and Charles felt his heartache for the poor thing. How he wanted to reach out to him, tell him everything would be okay in the end, that he was not alone. He placed his hand against the plastic, looking down at him. "It's…he's incredible."

"Never been this close to a mutant have you?" she asked him, holding out a clipboard with M626's charts.

"I haven't." His eyes dropped to the clipboard, studying the data on it. "I fear I must admit that while I excel in the study of genetics, I have little experience working with actual mutants."

"His vitals are like those of a bear, you are welcome to take the case file and data I have collected home at the end of the day to study for yourself so that you are better prepared for tomorrow?"

"That would be appreciated thank you." He paused, his mind wandering back to the prisoners in the hallway. "Do we work with those in the hall as well?"

She nodded, moving to pull out a stack of files. "These are all the ones we have currently, as well as important information we have managed to gather on members of The Brotherhood. You best prepare yourself. You are here to help us figure out a better way to defend against them."

" _Whose side are you on?"_ Magneto's words filled his mind again, repeating over and over as his gaze fell on the stack of files. The one on top was simply labeled 'Magneto.' He felt the color start to drain from his face. What had he just gotten involved with?

"Are you okay Professor Xavier?"

Charles nodded, slipping the files into his briefcase. "Yes," he answered simply as he pulled on a lab coat. "Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to have more mutant characters than just the ones in X-Men First Class, I'm bringing in ones from the other movies as well (such as Kayla Silverfox and Bobby Drake). More will come you'll just have to wait and see in what way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's the next chapter of the fanfic.

" _They have every right to fear us…"_

Charles's eyes scanned the open files spread out over his bed, each file contained information on a different mutant, and every single one of them a known associate of The Brotherhood. And what he had read was horrifying, but sparked his curiosity to learn more. Each one was unique, different in each and everyway.

There was the boy with short hair called 'Havok' with the ability to fire lasers. Another was a girl with bright yellow eyes, red hair and blue skin that reminded him so much of M626 back at the lab. The girl's name was Mystique, a fitting name for a shape-shifter.

As he took a swig from his cup he glanced towards the blond woman's file again.

**Name: Real name unknown.**

**Alias: White Queen**

**Ability: Diamond skin and telepathy**

Telepathy. So perhaps…that was the person who had been talking to him earlier before he had gone into the lab. He set the folder down looking back down at the pile of them all. There were so many of them right there before him. And yet each file held some horrible story about the crimes that individual had committed. Some of the things were enough to make his stomach churn uneasily.

Reports of murders, attacks on humans and government agencies, and the pictures that accompanied them… Dear god the leader of a group of murderers had saved him… How could he possibly help them with everything that they have done? He knew the stories, they were tales parents would tell children, tell them not to stay outside or else The Brotherhood would get them.

He set down White Queen's file, and sighed, sliding off the bed to go refill his mug. As the water in the kettle began to boil, he gazed blankly at his reflection. It wasn't like he could just accept the fact that they were evil creatures that deserved the fate that they got, he was one of them: A mutant, unclean and damned.

Something moved just beyond his gaze, and he spun around to find. Nothing. There was no one there. "You're losing it Charles…" he muttered to himself as he poured the hot tea into his mug.

He went back to the files on his bed, cup of tea in hand. The next one he picked up was the file he had been avoiding for most of the night. Magneto's file. There were parts of information missing, his real name being one of them, though there was a photograph of him when he was younger. The photo was old, very old, the boy in it was wearing stripped pajamas, and thin, sickly looking, his eyes sunken. He flipped the photo over, reading the faint words and numbers scrawled across the back.

Auschwitz #214782. The name had long since faded. Charles stared at the picture of the boy with disbelief. The man, the mutant, who had saved him was a survivor of one of the worst incidents in human history. He flipped the picture back over, staring at the boy in the photograph. The horrors he must have seen as a child, he could not even begin to imagine what it must have been like.

He set the photo down picking up the file again.

" _The subject exhibited an extreme control over any metal objects, he lacked the ability to do it without extreme emotional stress. After witnessing the death of his mother, the subject showed the desired response, displaying his ability. More tests must be done."_

The notes were old and, from the looks of the yellowed paper behind the current page, were originally in German. Probably they were the notes of whoever had been in charge of studying him at the camp. His stomach churned uneasily, doing his best not to let his mind wander too far beyond his control. If his curiosity got the better of him, it could signal the Scanners and they'd find him. He'd disappear into a black bag and end up at the lab like Bobby.

Or worse he'd be executed for lying to the government.

"You poor child…" He frowned turning back to look at the boy on the front of the photo. "What a life you must have had…" Charles placed the picture on his nightstand beside the one of a young blonde girl, his sister. It was a lesson Charles had learned when he was young: life was anything but fair. It was cruel, remorseless, and fleeting. Especially life within The Wall.

He picked up another file, looking at the information provided about another subject and known terrorist, Alex Summers. Two words caught his attention: 'younger brother.' The last name of Summers sounded familiar to him, but he simply brushed it off as a coincidence. The probability of him actually knowing the other Summers boy was incalculable.

There were so many questions he had, and he wanted more. He had to know more about these people. There was only one way he was really going to find out what he wanted to know. He just had to figure out how to get Ms Kayla Silverfox out of the room for some one on one time with M626.

That would require him risking exposure…

All thoughts of sleep drifted from his mind. He was too wired, had too much on his mind. There was no way he would be sleeping anytime soon.

The cafeteria in the laboratory reminded Charles very much of the one at his old elementary school. People sat with their assigned group of friends and heaven for fend someone new try and find a spot, which is exactly what Charles was trying to do. Tray in hand he glanced around attempting to find either an empty table or…

"Professor Xavier over here." Or Miss Silverfox. He gave her a polite smile as he made his way to her table sitting down beside her. "Didn't think you'd actually show up. You were late this morning," she commented as Charles set his tray and briefcase down.

"I had to go to the University, check to see who would be covering for me and see if I could still teach my night class." A lame excuse. In reality he had been up till the wee hours of the morning reading over the files again and again till he had the details on each one memorized.

They fell into a silence as both of them began to eat. The sounds of chatter filled the air, people talking amongst themselves. Charles wondered if any of them really had any idea of what was going on feet below them. The blaring of an alarm caused the conversations to stop. With a confused look on his face, he glanced at Kayla.

"A new subject is being brought in."

"Oh…" He dropped his gaze to his half eaten salad, and just pushed it around his plate, suddenly finding it unappealing as he stomach churned uneasily. "Shouldn't we get back to the lab then?"

She studied him, something that could possibly been read as concern on her face. "I suppose you're right." Kayla stood up and put her tray away. "Come on Professor, time to meet the new one."

Charles stood up and followed her, putting his tray on the cart full of dirty trays. Then it was back down to the dungeon, back to the lab. They walked in silence, and came to a complete stop at the row of cells that lined the walls to the main lab.

Up ahead they could see the struggle, the young man in the middle was blind folded with some contraption that made Charles feel sick. It was metal, and locked in place. The prisoner looked so familiar. It clicked. How he knew the last name Summers, and why Alex Summers had looked so damn familiar. "Scott Summers…" he muttered with disbelief.

"You say something professor?"

"Nothing. He just looks familiar." He said making his way down the hall as the guards shoved the new comer into a cell.

"He should. In the files I gave you, Havok, real name Alex Summers. If I'm correct…" she said taking the identification card from the guards. "This is his older brother. Scott."

Another former student… His gaze met Bobby's, the boy in the cell next to Scott's and he felt his heart ache. He should be helping them, not trying to find a way to destroy them.

"Professor?" He said nothing, dropping his gaze to the ground. "Charles? You okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Let's get to work."

The lab was quiet, he was reading more files, trying to find something, a common factor between these subjects he was given. There was nothing. No common factor on the basic level, it was all genetics. And he was the genetics professor. He just didn't want to find the common thread, not yet at least.

His eyes darted over to where Kayla was working, checking on M626. "Dr. Silverfox, can you come here for a minute?" He asked, holding the papers up in a way he hoped would make her believe he had found something.

It worked, she was beside him within seconds. "Did you find something?" There was a hopeful tone to her voice.

"No but I think I left my briefcase in the cafeteria…" he said with a sigh looking to her. "Do you think…" he started, bringing his fingers up to touch his temple. "That you can go grab it for me?"

"Yes of course I can." There was no fight, she just left influenced by his will.

He turned to look at the blue creature in its cage. It stared at him with yellow eyes. "You can speak. She won't be back for a while."

"You…you're…" His voice was terrified, eyes wide with fear.

"I am." He stood up and walked over to the cage. "What is your name?"

"Hank…Hank McCoy." The creature still cowered at the bottom of the cage.

Charles knelt down and placed his hand on the glass. "Well Hank, what a fascinating mutation you have. Fascinating and beautiful." There seemed to be a spark of hope in Hank's eyes as he shifted closer. "I'm Charles Xavier."

"Mutant."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. Mutant." Charles paused wondering if he should include his knowledge, or ask any of the questions he had. "You work for Magneto and The Brotherhood?" Hank nodded. "Listen to me Hank, and this is very important. I need to know how to get in contact with them. Using Emma is too risky…"

"The graveyard right by The Wall…Go there and bring-"

The door opened and Charles spun around to see Kayla standing there holding his briefcase with two guards. "Can I help you with something?" Charles asked them, panic rising in his chest.

"We found her wandering the grounds carrying your briefcase. We think something took control of her. Any trouble from the dregs?"

Charles shook his head. "No, nothing."

The guards gave him a skeptical look. "Regardless…we need to interrogate them." The grin on the guard's face made Charles feel sick to his stomach. "You'll seem them all again when we're done."

They left without another word.

Charles looked back towards Hank, his eyes closed. He could hear the sounds of a struggle, one of the others being dragged out, and the helpless cries of pain. It wasn't right…no one should be treated that way.

_-What do I have to bring Hank?-_

_-A red poppy.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware. Next chapter there should be some violence. Not sure how much or what kind. But there will be some. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long to post everyone. I started back up at school and life (and having tons of reading to do for homework) got in the way of my fanfic. It won't happen again I promise. Exciting thing happen in this chapter. Like...oh I don't know...Erik's POV? Yes that's right you get to hear from Erik at long last! Anyways hope you like and please review. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> ( Also the rating may or may not change. I think it's gonna have to in a chapter or two.)

The situation made Charles completely uneasy. The sensible part of his mind was pleading with him to just leave, that speaking to someone who was probably a psychopath was the worst possible decision that a man in his position could make. No good could possibly come from some back alley meeting with the head of a known terrorist group, especially not for someone currently working for the government. It was way to risky, he was employed by the government; the very people who wanted to eradicate the mutant problem.

Before he would have stayed out of it, kept his head down and mouth shut. But now? He had seen his students, his beloved students being tortured, and someone who appeared to be nothing more than a scared child, both intelligent and kind, caged like a monster. It wasn't right it wasn't fair. Charles wanted to help them save them from the fate he was certain that awaited them. Yet the mere thought of going up against the government made him feel sick. He knew the power the government had, had witnessed it when he was a child. The memory of that night was still very vivid in his mind.

_The sound of a door closing woke him up, startling him from his sleep. He stared at his father, a frightened look in his eyes. "Charles, under the bed. Don't make a sound."_

Charles stared at the headstone in front of him, his fingers brushing against the cool marble.

_He slid from his bed, stuffed dog under his arm. It was only moments after he had gotten under his bed that the door to his room burst open. He clasped his hand over his mouth, hugging his doggy tighter._

_It happened so fast; his father was on the ground blood on his face. –Don't let them take you. Keep your sister safe.- The black bag went over his head. His father was gone._

It was common knowledge; if a person gets a black bag over their head, they disappear, they are never heard from again. Like his parents.

"I failed you father. I couldn't keep her safe…" he said under his breath, pulling his jacket closer around him. Three names were on the headstone, his mother, his father, and his sister. His mother and father disappeared into the black bags, the papers claimed it was because they themselves were mutants. Oh how the government had been wrong. His sister was taken by the St. Margareta's virus, which took the lives of so many people when it had plagued the city.

There had been nothing anyone could do, and the cure had come to late for Raven. He was alone.

The red poppies shown up at him from the spot where he left them by the grave. What a perfect alibi it would have been should one of the Scanners found him and questioned his reasons for being there. Laying flowers by the grave sight of his family was perfect. But it had been two hours since he had arrived; yet no one had shown up. Had he taken too long? It had been only a week since he had asked Hank about how to get in contact with Magneto. Yet no one was there.

Could Hank have lied? Possibly, after all what real reason had Charles given him to trust him? It would not have surprised Charles at that point if Hank had lied to him, or even just confused the information. Maybe it was a different flower, or a different graveyard.

The sun was setting, casting eerie shadows over the graves, the sky nearly dark. In the distance he could hear the clock tower begin to chime; curfew would be starting soon. The last thing he wanted was to get caught out past curfew again. Though it was with a feeling of unease, like he was being watched, that he started the walk back home.

When he was back on the main street, the city was bustling with life, with people rushing home not wanting to break curfew. Each person that passed by made him think: is she a mutant? Is he? They were questions that had never even crossed his mind before he had met Magneto and he shouldn't have been thinking that way his thoughts were extremely dangerous. What if the government had a telepath working for them, scanning the thoughts of all the citizens looking for those who would be a threat? He wouldn't put past them to do exactly that.

To the people on the streets, he looked like a normal human. He wasn't. In his heart he knew that he wasn't like them. He was a telepath unwilling to use his power to help those like him.

As he approached his apartment, a man walking towards him caught his attention. A frown formed on his lips, then a look of surprise when the man hugged him. "Charles Xavier it has been far too long." _-Play along.-_

The man wasn't familiar, but the thought, the command hit him, and he realized who it was instantly. "It has indeed my friend. Won't you come in? I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Charles gave him a polite smile and walked up the steps, unlocking the door to his apartment and holding it open for the other man.

"What a gentleman." The man went inside, and Charles followed.

Once he had locked the door, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath then turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"You left me a message I was returning it." Magneto glanced at him over his shoulder and starting looking at what few photographs Charles had. The man wasn't wearing the vibrant outfit, but simple plain clothes. He looked like he fit in. _–What is it that you wanted to speak to me about Charles?-_

He watched him pick up a picture of his family and felt his stomach lurch. "Can I get you anything?" _-I want to get them out of the lab…they treat them like animals. Worse than animals.-_

"No thank you." He heard the sound of Magneto setting the picture frame down. "Kids keeping you busy?" _-You're agreeing to help then?-_

"Not as busy as I should be, been distracted as of late," he replied pouring himself a cup of tea. _–Yes, but just this once.-_

"Still have your nose in a book? Always reading even when we were at school." _-If that is your decision.-_

 _-It is.-_ Charles glanced over at the other man. "Don't I always? I don't think there's been a moment where you haven't seen me without a book under my arm." _-I can't risk it, not when I'm working for them.-_

 _-So be it.-_ "Well…it is late. I should be off." Was that disappointment in his voice? "It was a pleasure as always professor."

"Goodbye my friend."

He watched Magneto walk to the door, watched him leave. A sigh fell over his lips, as he leaned against the counter. He was doing the right thing, but it terrified him at what the cost of doing that might be.

* * *

Erik walked down the steps, straightening his coat as he went. It should not have surprised him at all that Charles was reluctant to help. Perhaps if he had some incentive…

A blonde haired woman wrapped her arm around his; he glanced at her then set his gaze forward again. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He pulled the picture from his pocket and held it out to her as they turned into an alley. "That is you isn't it?"

"That girl's dead." Mystique shoved a bag at him. "You should get changed if you fully intend on completing the real mission."

Erik said nothing in response; simply changing into the very recognizable outfit the leader of the Brotherhood always wore. "You never told me you were his sister."

"Adopted."

"Regardless. If he knew you were alive might be easier to convince him to join our cause."

"Maybe if you screwed him he'd join our side."

Erik chuckled under his breath as he pulled his helmet on, shaking his head. "Why Mystique did you just give me permission to seduce your brother."

"He's not my brother." In an instant the blonde girl was gone, and in her place stood the beautiful creature Erik had grown rather fond of. "Would never work anyways. Charles Xavier, the boy I knew is straight as they come."

"But willing to work with us. I bet he'd be willing to do just about anything."

The two of them walked through the shadowed alleys towards one of the apartment buildings in the middle of town. As they got closer more of their unit appeared. Azazel, Havok, and Banshee.

"Azazel get us inside."

The next moment they were all inside. Erik glanced to Banshee, and the teen grinned. "Cover your ears ladies and gents." They did, but it little to lessen the deafening shriek that came out of his mouth, destroying the security system.

The door to the target's apartment was in front of them. "Keep watch. If anyone tries to get by you. Well…you all know what to do." Erik ordered placing his hand on the door, a few clicks and it swung open. The man in question, an older and distinguished gray haired man, jumped to his feet, a startled look on his face. "Brian Simons."

"Y-You how did you get in here." The man paled, sweat forming on his brow.

"You are in charge of the government facility that tests on mutants are you not?" Erik asked calmly walking further into the apartment, the door swinging shut behind him. The man, Brian Simons, scrambled to get to the phone, only to have the table it was on collapse. "Now that isn't very nice, why would you call the police when you have already been found guilty of testing and torturing mutants."

Mr. Simons eyes went wide at the sound of the cabinets shaking, the color completely drained from his face as the knives floated out of their drawers. "That isn't me. I was ordered-the scientists do all-"

"No excuses. No exceptions. The penalty for your crimes-"

"No don't!"

"Is death."

The knives flew, and blood splattered across Erik's face. He turned his back and walked out of the apartment where Brian Simons was pinned to the wall by no less then a dozen knives, blood dripping from the wounds to his neck and head.

A small victory, but Erik had a bigger target in mind. And for that he was going to need Charles's help.


	5. Chapter 5

It was all over the news. The murder of Brian Simons known country wide for running the government lab where research on mutants is done was big news. It was a strike directed at the government, a successful attack by The Brotherhood. If the media or government had tried to cover it up, they had failed absolutely miserably. Charles figured that it would have gotten out one way or another, someone in the police force probably wanted a few extra bucks for the exclusive on how the man was butchered. It had forced the government to close down the lab until further notice. No one was allowed inside unless they were in charge.

Despite the fact that Charles was wondering what would happen to the mutants, especially Hank, who were locked up in there, and at the same time he couldn't be happier. The last meeting he had with Magneto, and the murder of his boss, had shaken him to his core. Magneto was a murderer, a highly dangerous and volatile man. But that wasn't what had him so happy. There was a bright side to the lab currently being closed, he could return to the university. After all, he was a professor first, and a scientist second. He missed working with the students, missed teaching them.

So it was with a small smile on his face, bag slung over his shoulder that he unlocked the door to his office. It was just the way he had left it. The wooden desk was messy, student papers half graded lying about the top of it. There were various books on the shelves that lined the walls, including a copy of his doctoral research that had earned him the title of 'professor.' The only real piece of personalization was a photograph on his desk of his family. It was the only piece of true personalization that they were allowed by the university. Something about the university was a place of learning and not a place for teachers to socialize with their students, but keeping family in mind was okay. It made no sense to Charles, as, in his opinion, the best way to teach them was if he got to know each of his students.

As he placed his bag down and pulled off his jacket, a shiver went down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Can I help you?" he asked well aware of the man standing in the doorway.

"Depends on whether or not the great Professor Charles Xavier can spare a moment of his time for a tired military man." Magneto, he could have, should have guessed.

"I suppose I can," Charles replied turning to face the other man who, much to his surprise, was wearing the uniform he knew to be associated with the military. It baffled his mind that Magneto, leader of The Brotherhood, would be caught alive wearing the clothes of his enemies. He must have been staring because Magneto smirked as he took a step forward, enough so that he could close the door.

"I wanted to see you Charles." His voice, his eyes were soft, hell at the moment Charles couldn't even think of him as a murderer that he knew he was. Magneto looked normal, human he looked kind. _–Surprised?-_

 _-You're wearing a military uniform.-_ Charles turned his back to him attempting to straighten up his desk.

 _-Know thy enemy. I tolerate them only to gain access.-_ Charles was well aware that Magneto had taken a step closer to him. _–And call me Erik when we are in a situation such as this.-_ "Please Charles…I just want to talk…" _-And do play along professor, makes these meet ups easier for the both of us.-_

"What do you want Erik?" he asked trying to busy himself with sorting the papers. _–Did you kill that man?-_

His body tensed as he felt Erik's hand touch his shoulder. "To apologize for what happened. I did not mean to hurt you so…" _-Yes.-_ Erik was so close that Charles could feel the warmth of his body, smell the spice of cologne. "That was never my intention, surely you must believe that."

 _-Then why do you need me?-_ He turned to face him, pulling away from his hand. "Why should I believe you?" Charles leaned against the desk, fingers gripping the smooth wood. "Why should I trust you? Why should I trust a thing you say?" The question hung heavy in the air as the two of them stared at each other, silence taking over the room for a brief moment.

"Because if you trust me, I swear nothing will happen to you, you will never be hurt by me or anyone else again." Their eyes met, and Charles saw the small flicker of hope, hope that Charles would trust him there in his gaze, and, probably against his better judgement, Charles thought he could believe him. _–To help get me inside. If they believe me to be romantically involved with you.-_

 _-They'd be more likely to let you in…-_ He wanted to think that there was another way to get Erik into the lab, but at that moment he could not think of anything else. But it was the ruse that was unsettling him. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep it up. "I don't know if I can do this…" He dropped his gaze to the ground, doing his very best to try and appear upset and worried.

And then Erik was there, in front of him, hands on his hips. Charles felt his lips brush against his forehead, and had to fight the urge to lean against him. "You can do this Charles." Erik lifted Charles' chin, looking into his eyes. "You're strong, you're intelligent. You can do this."

His words comforted him slightly, eased his nerves at playing the part of the Erik's lover when he felt nothing for him. "You left me. I thought you were dead."

"If it had been my choice I would have told you, but I couldn't Charles. The government wouldn't let me." Erik pressed their foreheads together, holding Charles' face in his hands. "Please Charles…" _-You can do this.-_

He closed his eyes, trying his very best to completely convince himself that he could keep up the act and make it believable. It was much harder than he expected, though his lack of any emotional connection to the man standing in front of him probably did not help. "Alright Erik…" _-What makes you so sure?-_

Erik wrapped his arms around him, and held Charles tight to his chest. It took a moment's hesitation before Charles put his arms around him as well. _–I have faith in you.-_

Charles was almost relaxed, almost completely relaxed when the door opened. "Oh professor I'm sorry I didn't I-" It closed again with a click.

"I should go…" Erik said softly talking a step back. "I'll see you later Charles." Erik lifted his hand to his lips and brushed them against the back of his palm. With that Erik left.

A sigh passed over his lips. "Come on in," he called to the student in the hallway.

A blonde student shuffled into the room looking nervous, panicked like a frightened bird. His hair was messed up, clothes disheveled and not the way he was used to seeing him. "Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?"

"Nonsense Warren, take a seat please." Charles moved to sit behind his desk, looking at one of his brightest students sitting across from him. "Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"My father, you know my father, of course you do how could you not? He works for the government and you're a professor, so of course you know who I mean."

"Warren. Take a breath and calm down." Warren took a breath and seemed to relax. "What about your father?"

Warren almost immediately tensed up again, so much for calming him down. "He knows. He wants to make an example of me. I'm scared professor."

"What are you talking about?" A frown formed on his lips, his heart pounding. Warren was his advisee, a student he had personally taken under his wing to help him through university, and he knew all too well about the trouble Warren had with his father. The man was in charge of the Scanners, and Charles had more than once saw Warren with bruises he tried to hide. "Is he hitting you again?"

The frightened student shook his head and stood up, moving to close the blinds, blocking out the world that lay beyond the window, hiding them from sight. "No, but he knows my secret professor. And I…I thought you' be the only one who would understand…" As he spoke, Warren had shrugged off his jacket and was undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you—" He started but stopped at the sight of the leather harness around Warren's Torso.

"My secret…" The harness fell away and Charles' eyes went wide.

A pair of snow-white wings stretched out from behind Warren, the tip of each wing easily touching the opposite wall. They were absolutely gorgeous, and never in all his years would Charles have thought he would see a mutation such as this. Wings, wings like a bird's. The gift of flight. Dear god it was an amazing sight. "You're a mutant…" And of all the things he could have said, that was probably the worst.

The fear was back in Warren's eyes, his wings folded, pressed against his back. "I thought that maybe, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have put you in this-"

 _-Calm yourself my friend.-_ Warren stared, eyes wide as saucers _. –Put that harness back on, get dressed, time is of the essence and we need to get you somewhere safe.-_ Warren got dressed while Charles went and locked the door to his office.

"Professor, what am I going to do? He plans to rip them off in front of everyone…" Charles could hear the fear in his voice, the pure terror at the thought of what might happen to him. "I don't know what to do."

Had Charles hoped for an uneventful day, he had been wrong. Had he hoped to stay out of the conflict, he now understood that he could not just sit by while his students were in danger. –I'll help you.- Charles pulled a few books off the shelf and gave them to Warren. "Can you carry these for me?" He needed a cover to get warren away, back to his apartment, so he could go contact Erik.

"Of course professor."

It was only because Charles knew Warren from their time as adviser and advisee that made Charles comfortable taking him back to his apartment. He needed a cover in case anyone asked what they were doing. So what professor wouldn't use his advisee for a research assistant to help carry books from point A to point B? It didn't take very long for them to arrive at Charles' apartment.

Charles started to make his way back towards his bedroom. "Go wait for me in the living room," he instructed and of course Warren listened to him. He always had been the best-behaved student in his class.

When he was certain Warren was no longer in earshot, he closed his eyes, and brought his fingers up to his temple. _–Ms Frost. If you're out there, and can hear me please respond.-_

 _-I can hear you loud and clear.-_ A pause. _–What is wrong?-_

_-One of my students is in grave danger. His wants to make an example of him. A public and bloody example of what happens to mutants. I have to get him out of here.-_

_-Where are you both?-_

_-My apartment.-_

_-We'll be there. Don't move.-  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mutants that I am aware were not in X-Men First Class but given that this is an AU I have no problem putting in.  
> Also, let me know if you guys would like a chapter from Erik's point of view.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with a super late chapter I have returned. I have no idea how long it has been since I updated but well it was a long time. So here you go. Enjoy.

It had been the longest time of Charles’s life, sitting there waiting for Erik and the others to show up to come collect his absolutely terrified student. God, Warren deserved a better life than the one that he had been given. The child of the very man who had invited the damn machines used to find the mutants, what a curse that the poor boy had to bear. Hell, if Charles had to guess, he would have bet good money that Warren had been the one his father had tested the programs on. Everything and everyone who had been detected with those damn machines, it had all been because of Warren’s father…who would gladly rip the wings off of his own child than protect him. It made him sick to his very core…  
All he’d have to do was focus just hard enough…  
“Professor there’s people outside.” The fear in Warren’s voice brought Charles back to his senses in a rather rude awakening. He had to focus, he had a job to do and that was to protect his student. There was nothing more important than that in his mind. Wasn’t that the reason he had agreed to meet with Erik in the first place? He wanted to help those students of his who were trapped in the lab.  
Charles did not move towards the door, not until he heard a knock. His heart skipped a beat, the nerves suddenly taking over and twisting his stomach into a knot he was not sure would every untie itself as he went towards the door. He waited a beat, a fraction of a second that seemed like an eternity before he opened the door to see Erik standing there. Okay play along. He had to do this. Had to sell it if there was a patrol going through…  
A smile played across his lips and he stepped forward leaning up to press his lips to his cheek in a greeting before he took his hand and led him inside. To a patrol it would look like an old friend had come for a visit, and not the leader of The Brotherhood. Charles closed and locked the door, closing his eyes for a second before he turned to look at Erik.   
“I almost thought you wouldn’t show up.” he asked in almost a surprised voice. -You came alone?-  
-Of course not. The others will be here momentarily.- Erik looked around a bit and gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Well you called at such a late time, I had half a mind to tell you to wait until the morning.” -Where is he?-   
Charles turned on his heel leading him to the back of the two level unit where he had put Warren. The kitchen was small, and Warren looked something like a lost puppy where he was sitting, looking up towards them, his hands around the cup of tea Charles had made him earlier. “Erik this is Warren Worthington, one of my best and brightest. Warren this is my friend Erik.”  
-And what exactly is so special about this one Charles?-  
-You’ll see.-  
The telepath had closed his eyes, let himself do a quick sweep of the area. No one was there, no one with ill intentions at the very least. “Show him.”  
Then, as he had done in Charles’s office several hours ago, Warren revealed his wings to Erik, who, judging by the look on his features, had never really seen anything like it before. “His father is the one who built the Scanners Erik…his father wants to rip them from his back…”  
“We’ll get him out of here Charles… Or they will.”  
There was a moment, a flicker of fear that filled him as he suddenly became aware of the footsteps in the room. How had he not sensed them? He should have picked up on their thoughts almost the instant they had gotten into his house. There were two, a man more frightening than anything he had seen before, something like out of a horror story, a demon, and a woman with blonde hair who gave Charles a bit of a smile. Could that have been the White Queen?  
“Charles this is Azazel and Emma Frost who I believe you have been conversing with as of late,” Erik replied helping Warren get the brace back on that would keep his wings flat. “Azazel will be taking the both of them out of here…”  
“And what about you?”  
“I’m staying.”  
Oh. Right. Pretend couple, would make more sense if he stayed the night right?  
“Professor…” Charles looked back to Warren, who again looked scared; his eyes flicked to Erik who led the other two out of the room.  
Charles went over to Warren and placed his hands on his shoulders. He gave his student an affectionate smile. “Everything will be alright Warren. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Not after he had failed Bobby so miserably that day in school.  
“Professor! Professor please help me!”  
“Are you sure? How can you know?”  
“Because I have hope Warren… Now go, gather your bag and go with them…I’ll come see you when I can.”   
Warren hesitated before he gave Charles a tight hug, and mumbled a soft word of thanks before he disappeared from the room. Charles had to close his eyes, not think about the fact that he had just turned Warren over to The Brotherhood, but at least he was not going to disappear into a black bag and never be seen again. Positive thinking right?  
But he had to make it look like there was an attack, that he had been injured and that The Brotherhood had taken him by force. God it was going to hurt… He picked up the nearest object, the handle of the phone and slammed it against his face, pain exploding around his eye, blood seeping into his mouth. It hurt like hell, but it would work if anyone questioned.  
His hand went to his own throat and he squeezed hard, but couldn’t do it. He couldn’t, not hard enough.  
“Let me…” The words were whispered into his ear as he felt Erik press up against him. His fingers fell away from his neck, his heart pounding hard in his chest as Erik’s fingers moved around his throat. It was insane, he couldn’t trust him. He shouldn’t trust him. This was far too much and he couldn’t-  
The fingers tightened, and a strangled gasp came from Charles his hands instinctively coming up to grasp at Erik’s wrist and hand. Erik, with his free hand, pulled one of Charles’s hands away from his own, leaving the other to claw, cutting into his own flesh and the skin on Erik’s hand. He swallowed, struggling to do so against his grasp, trying to take deep breaths but only getting fast shallow ones.  
“Calm down Charles…” Erik whispered into his ear, his arm moving around Charles’s waist as he eased his grip on his throat.   
Charles nodded his head, his mind spinning in some sort of odd high that he could not quite explain. It was one of the most intense things he had ever experienced, the feeling of someone else having his life in their hands, trusting him not to push too far. “Again…” Charles muttered, and this time, he was ready for when Erik’s fingers tightened around his throat. -Why haven’t you killed me? You could do so so easily…-  
-Because of all the things I want to do to you Charles, that is not one of them.-  
When Erik loosened his hand again, this time Charles turned around, staring at Erik with wide eyes, his cheeks red. Shaking fingers moved up towards Erik’s temple, and the images that flashed through his mind were ones that made him shudder. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen that had created the high, maybe it was that combined with those images that had just flashed through his mind… Or maybe it was because right then he did not care about anything else besides the man who was standing in front of him, the one who he had just trusted with his life.  
“God Erik…” The fingers that he had had on his temple moved to the back of his head, and he pulled him down close enough to press his lips to Erik’s. Charles couldn’t describe it, the sudden and desperate need for the other man, but he needed it, him, more than he was willing to admit too. Then Erik was kissing him back, rough, demanding, and it was as if every doubt and fear in his mind, everything that had to do with the world outside the walls was gone in an instant.  
✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

The feeling of lips moving along the back of his neck were what woke him up, soft fluttering, and far more gentle than anything that had occurred the previous night had been. Charles opened his eyes, shifting to roll onto his back, looking up towards Erik with a bit of a lazy smile on his lips. “Always treat your coworkers like that?” Charles asked as Erik leaned down again, lips brushing along the telepath’s bruised neck.  
“No…you’re special.” Their lips met again in a slow kiss. “Go get dressed…I’ll walk you to work.”  
So Charles did that, climbing from the bed he got dressed for work. He checked the messages on his phone as he ran a toothbrush over his teeth. One from Kayla saying that the lab would be open again that day and that she wasn’t sure if he had gotten the notice in his e-mail yet. He texted back saying he’d be there. He looked at himself in the mirror and it really did look like he had gotten into a fight with someone. That was good that had been the point. He tied a small scarf around his neck, hiding most of the bruise that was there.   
He was down in the kitchen when he saw Erik again, the other man was dressed as a handsome soldier yet again. “I never would have thought that you’d be a soldier…”  
“I’m full of surprises Charles,” Erik replied moving to pour himself a cup of tea. “You should visit my place some time, might even cook you breakfast.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Charles replied looking towards the TV. Another news story about the death of Brian Simons, some sort of new research being done on whether or not the wall was sturdy enough against the mutant threat. Weather, sports, the normal babble. Nothing that really captured the professor’s interest or more than a few moments.  
It wasn’t long before he and Erik were out the door, the other man’s arm around his shoulders. It was such an odd world; people would rather see two men together than even think about getting near a mutant. Charles was certain that it could be worse, an hoped that it wouldn’t ever be that way. They stopped for coffee, the young woman behind the cart telling them what a lovely couple they made. And then they kept walking, down the streets, past other people on their way to work.   
They were by the lab, by the front doors; it seemed Erik’s uniform got him further into the compound than he would have thought, perhaps the crazy plan would work after all. Erik leaned down and gave Charles a quick kiss. “Have a good day Charles, I’ll call you.”  
“I’ll be waiting,” he said in a soft voice, smiling at him once more, watching as Erik walked down the path. He turned and went inside going through the security protocols before he spotted Kayla who was staring at him with surprise on her features. “What? Something on my face?”  
“What happened to your neck? Charles are you okay?”  
“Yeah…I mean I am now, I ad a bad run in with some rather unsavory characters last night. My partner wanted to make sure I got to work safe is all,” Charles said following her down to the lab. Though he had to stop dead in his tracks, an overwhelming wave of pure pain hitting him the second he stepped into the hallway that held the mutants. Oh god what had they done to these people?  
Each one of them had bandages around their wrists and their upper arms, some of them had burns on their temples. Charles was absolutely disgusted to see the state of them, wanted to comfort them in some way, but knew his efforts would only get him in big trouble with those who now ran the lab. So he did what he had to do, he went about his research, writing down false results and findings. Illegal, but so was most of what else he was doing.   
An alarm went off, and Charles looked up from the microscope he was looking into. A monitor in the corner of the room blinked to life. It was normally off, only used for official reasons. There was one in each of the cells. All they could do was watch as two members of The Brotherhood were led out to the newly built execution platform. They were identified as Riptide and Sabertooth.  
“Ready.”  
Charles looked away, back to his work, trying not to focus on the sounds.  
“Aim.”  
It made no sense to him, the senseless execution of individuals simply because they were fighting for what they believed in.  
“Fire!”  
The gun shots rang out, and everything seemed to fall into silence. Charles covered his mouth with his hand, and for a long while he just sat there, his mind wandering back to the previous night. His conversation with Erik immediately after, the smell of him, the feel of his skin against his own and the heat of his body. How Erik had whispered to him, told him that to be mutant wasn’t a bad thing, that being a mutant made him special…unique.  
That his mutation was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen before in his life.  
He had to pick a side, the government or The Brotherhood. Those like him or those who wanted to kill him.  
His eyes moved over to the cage where M626 was being held, he had to make a choice, and he knew what his choice would be.


End file.
